


This is Not a Dream

by KaosKe



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosKe/pseuds/KaosKe





	This is Not a Dream

Future work in progress.


End file.
